


Broken Without You

by jiusmile



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, Falling In Love, Healing, Love, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiusmile/pseuds/jiusmile
Summary: Kim Yoohyeon started a support club in college for students to find someone to talk to. Kim Minji has suffered from depression and anxiety for a long, long time.Yoohyeon finds Minji at her most vulnerable time.*Trigger Warning: Self-Harm, Blood, Suicide Attempts, etc.*





	Broken Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Self-Harm and Blood present in this chapter.

     Every morning Kim Yoohyeon looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She continued smiling, a cup of coffee in her hand, as she locked her apartment door behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her best friend and neighbor Siyeon close her door and jog over to her.

> “Ready to go?” Siyeon asked.

     Yoohyeon smiled and followed Siyeon out of their building. Just then, a pink Mercedes G-Wagon rolled up with the windows down and music blasting. Their other best friend, Handong, stuck her head out of the driver’s window and told them to hop in. Before reaching school however, they turned off of the highway to pick up Handong’s girlfriend Yoobin and her friends. When they reached the apartments, Yoobin and Bora hopped in, and so did Yoobin and Bora’s best friend Minji, a quiet girl who had never spoken to anyone in the car but Yoobin and Bora. Yoohyeon smiled at her, but all she did was look away. Before they drove off, Minji’s sister Gahyeon hopped in, as she was only a year younger than them and on the way to classes as well.

      As they arrived at Seoul University, they parked and exited the car before rushing off to their first classes. As she walked, she couldn’t help but think of the interaction, or lack thereof, she had had with Minji that morning. She didn’t really know Minji well, since they had never spoken, but Minji was friends with Yoobin and Bora, so she was always around. Yoohyeon realized that she had never seen Minji smile, or even acknowledge people for that matter. She made up her mind to figure out why, all she had to do now was approach Minji.

      After Psychology class, Yoohyeon stuck around, as always, to talk to her professor. Yoohyeon had agreed to help the professor begin an on-campus support club for people to come and find support for any problems they may be facing. The club had been going through the verification processes for the past few weeks and it was finally time that they could begin. They had put posters up throughout the school and the first meeting was to be held that day after classes had ended.

      As the friends met up for lunch with Gahyeon in the cafeteria, they ruffled Gahyeon’s hair before taking a seat around her. Red-haired Minji was nowhere to be seen.

 

> “Hey Gah, have you seen Minji?” Yoobin asked.

  

> “No, why?”

 

     Bora ran into the cafeteria with a worried look in her face, whispered in Yoobin’s ear, and they both got up and immediately ran towards the bathrooms.

✧✧✧

     Kim Minji woke up shivering. She lethargically went about her morning routine and exited her apartment building with her younger sister Gahyeon in tow. Her eccentric best friend, Bora, ran up from behind her and grabbed her hand as she rushed them down the stairs to the already waiting pink G-Wagon. Minji quietly hopped in, but couldn’t help and notice what seemed to be her polar opposite - Kim Yoohyeon - looking at her and smiling. She immediately looked down and slid to the very back of the car.

      As she walked to her first class, she looked up to see Kim Yoohyeon contemplating something and walking extremely slow in front of her. She cringed to herself, hoping that it wasn’t to do with the way she abruptly looked away in the morning. She put her head back down and rushed past Yoohyeon and into the Psychology classroom, where she sat at the way back after saying hello to her professor.

*T/W*

      Instead of going straight to lunch as she had promised Yoobin and Bora, she found a certain urge pushing her towards the Girls restroom. She locked herself in the biggest stall and opened up her backpack, taking out the razor blade she had snuck into her backpack somehow, even under her younger sister and best friends’ watchful eyes.

    As she slid the blade across her skin, she immediately relaxed. The rush was amazing. Every single time, no matter what she used or where she did it, the overwhelming high would just calm her down and push any negative thoughts to the back of her mind. She loved it. For some reason, this time her vision was becoming a little bit blurry. She guessed she had let out just a little bit too much blood and stood up from her seat on the toilet to run some water and stop the bleeding. However, the action of standing up made her extremely dizzy, and she lurched forward, hitting the ground with a thud.  
  
Everything went black...


End file.
